Good Girls Go Bad
by crazyperson17
Summary: songfic I wrote for the House Of Night series. A line in Tempted inspired me. The song is Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship. Um, hope you like it. Not very good with writing a summary, much better than it sounds.


**Good Girls Go Bad**

**A/N - Takes place in Betrayed. Added some things from other books I read. Hope ya like it!**

"Zoey where are we going?," asked Steavie Rae as I dragged her, the Twins and Damien along with me. We had to leave Jack behind sense he feel asleep, he was so tired.

"You'll see," I said as I entered the bak way into one of my favorite clubs. They all followed me like I knew the would. "We're here!," I announced.

"Where's here?"

"The Black Iris, of corse one of the only most awesome vampire clubs. Well I should say supernatural clubs."

"Sweetness," said Shaunee.

"We've heard about it, but never really been here," Erin finished Shaunee's sentance.

"Well, let's dance," said Damien as a new song came on.

"Yeah," we all said.

A guy's voice came on and started to sing.

**"I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad**

**I know your type (Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite (One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control"**

My friends and I were busy dancing and we didn't notice Erik Night enter the club.

We were all moving to the beat and Erin and Shaunee were singing along with the song. I think that they got every word right.

**"She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild**

**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner with your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad"**

I felt someone watching me, but then again everyone watches me. I have my uniqe tatoos and my gifts from, our goddess Nyx. So I didn't notice Erik staring at me from across the room

A girl than sang, "**I know your type (Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy (That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control**"

Erik than came up to me and asked," Wanna dance?"

I looked back at my friends who all nodded. "Sure," I said, then he pulled me to the middle of the dancefloor.

**"She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild**

**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad**  
**I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends,"** I was hanging with my five awesome friends.

**"I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad"**

**(A/N: Just imangine them dancing any way you want)**

We moved easily together, almost as if we were meant to be together.

**"Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance  
Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance"**

Erik then kissed me. I froze then said," Erik I really gotta go."

"No Zoey just wait until the song ends."

"Fine."

**"I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
Good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble but I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go"**

I then ran off to find Steavie Rae dancing with Drew, who I suspect was here looking for her.

"Steavie Rae I'm leaving!," I yelled over the music so she could hear me and she just waved at me.

I sighed then ran out of the club.

"Zoey wait!," I heard Erik yell, but I ran. He finally caought up with me just as I entered the house of night.

"You truely are different aren't you?"  
"Yes"  
Then I ran to the girl's dorm.


End file.
